Crackshot's Surgery
August 09, 2011, 10:08 PM Back to 2011 Logs Crackshot Ratchet First Aid Crackshot is sitting in the waiting area for now outside of the Surgical Suite, inside the Surgical Ward Building. He looked rather anxious, and fresh sparkling clean. Seems he had washed up for his surgery. He waited patiently. Ratchet is in the surgical suite, lining up instruments and equipment for the surgery. He sets the air pressure controls and opens the door. First Aid walks out of General Damage after leaving Swivel, and heads for general surgery. He spots Crackshot sitting outside. "Hi Crackshot," He smiles, although it's not a great smile. "What are you waiting out here for?" Crackshot looks up at First Aid and smiles somewhat "Exploratory Surgery. Seems my optics aren't quite working right." he straightens as the door opens, and stands carefully "... No changes since yesterday, sir." he reports as well, anxious. First Aid says, "I know, it was on the schedule, but why didn't you go on in?" First Aid asks, carefully moving to Crackshot's side in case the scientist is still unsteady on his feet... Ratchet nods. "That's something, at least," he tells Crackshot, gesturing to the berth. Crackshot nods as he walks in carefully, one hand still held slightly out just in case. HE blinks at First Aid then "Oh. I didnt know I /could/' he admits sheepishly "Never been in here except as an observer." he makes his way to the Berth, climbing up and laying down, shifting and fidgeting. First Aid follows Crackshot and pats him on the shoulder as he gets settled. "Me neither, but that's why I'm a trainee," he says, before looking up at Ratchet. "Swivel's had her armor and intakes cleaned of rust." Ratchet frowns at First Aid, but nods. "Crackshot, this isn't necessarily the type of surgery you want to talk through. Do you want to be offlined?" he asks. Crackshot nods at that "Yes please. " he agrees to that as he remains sitting up a little bit. He smiled at First Aid, and then looks back to Ratchet "Anything I should know about beforehand? Risks etc?" Ratchet snorts. "Pain's generally a risk, although not as much if I keep within a small area of your CPU. Your vision could worsen, if there's a problem, but I can't think of anything irrevocable." He vents heavily. "It's not a problem to go back in for further repairs." Crackshot nods slowly "Very well then. Let's get this over with right? " a pause, and he looks about to say something to Ratchet. Then changes his mind and lays back, optics flickering out as he waits to be put under. First Aid watches and waits to watch or assist as Ratchet wants him to. Ratchet rumbles. "First Aid, start an energon drip, a tenth of a cube per breem. Use a bagset with an inline port," he says, pulling a syringe from the side stand. He extends a screwdriver from his fingertip and starts undoing the connections anchoring Crackshot's faceplates and helm. Crackshot's body lay still now as it was shut off, the new faceplate emotionless as the helm was dissassembled. Much easier than brain surgery on a human, soon his internal circuits were exposed as the reinforced Cerberus metal (Ie, skull) was also opened up for inspection behind his opticals. First Aid nods and moves to retrieve the items for the energon drip, hanging the bag on the stand and adjusting it to the correct flow. Patting Crackshot gently on the arm, he removes one of the forearm plates and attaches the energon drip. The other line from the y-connector is set neatly next to Crackshot's arm on the table. Ratchet lets off a low hiss from his vents as he slowly pushes the injected sedative into the Y-port. He watches the fluid traveling into the mech's arm and gives it a few breems to incorporate, then restores Crackshot's power to a lower level. "All the better to test circuits with," he mutters. "First Aid, if you'd get the monitoring equipment ready? I don't want to have his cranium open any longer than it needs to be." Soon the Transformer was out cold, his vital signs steady as the cranium was carefully opened up. Thus far, nothing could be seen beyond the fresh repair welds where the Cereberal shield had been breached. First Aid quickly plugs an additional datapad into the monitors built into the surgical berth, then attaches it to the stand with a clip so it's easily visible to anyone standing by the berth. An additional monitoring device is clipped onto the same energon line that the drip is pluged into, monitoring energon pressure and conversion rate, as well as the pressure in neighboring coolant and hydraulic lines. Ratchet frowns. "Who welded this?" he asks as he begins removing the shield. First Aid leans over, looking at the secondary monitoring padd, which contains medical records data rather than a live feed of status reports. "Intern Welder Hotline, Ratchet, during initial repairs when Crackshot was brought in." Crackshot remains inert on the table during this. the shield's front is removed, revealing his internal circuitry. His brain, almost. At a glance it doesnt SEEM to be damaged... Ratchet grunts as he carefully peruses the exposed circuitry. "I need a sterile drape, sterile side up," he says as he prepares to reflect the surface wiring and circuitry. He sees some charring and fraying in the deeper layers. First Aid retrieves the requested items and sets the drape up, hiding most of Crackshot's upper frame from view. "Is... I thought nullrays just temporarily took things offline?" He asks. Ratchet revs as he lifts the wiring net. "It depends on blast range. From what's on his chart, he was fairly close -- point blank, it said. He wasn't far enough away to dodge the blast and heat injury." He moves the lamp to shine down into Crackshot's head and extends a probe into the space just behind the optics. First Aid leans over a little bit, trying to look without getting in the way. "So it's more like-" he thinks "Heat damage combined with a really high-power EMP blast? How is he still online?" One hand moves faintly beside Crackshots' side - a rare but known response while undergoing this kind of surgery Ratchet frowns and withdraws the probe. "Motor's still here," he mutters as he looks more closely. "It's heat damage the closer he is, yes. Eventually the beam scatters and acts strictly as an EMP, but if he's not within that dispersion zone, he's going to get some burns," he says as he extends forceps to remove some loosened circuitry. First Aid nods and waits for the next thing Ratchet wants him to do rather than be in the way. The damaged circuits come out carefully, a little bit of residual soot shaken loose as they were disrupted. Removed from their casings and brought out of his head, the damage was more visible now in the bright lights - charr here melted bits there, and fine fissures all over. "Let's get some nanite spray active in here to clear out the slag," Ratchet says with a sigh as he continues to remove fried components. "These fissures aren't going to yield to much else." He gestures with his head to direct First Aid to the appropriate cabinet and continues to remove wiring and loose circuits. "Yes Ratchet," First Aid follows directions, returning with a container with a miniscule hose attached to the top with a sprayer tip on it. He holds it out. "Do you want to, or do you want me to-" He asks. The further away from the frontal lobe area, the less the damage until a few were just out of place or covered in soot. Ratchet pulls away slightly to allow First Aid room to work. "You can do this part," he tells the intern, pulling back the wiring mesh on the drape to give a wider clear area in which First Aid can spray the nanites. "The components get replaced and we can close," he says. First Aid steps closer, rearranging the nanite sprayer in his hands and carefully applying the spray to soak into the damaged areas, allowing the nanites to 'eat' the soot and debris too adhered to delicate circruitry to manually remove and too critical to Crackshot's functioning to replace in great number. He glances up at Ratchet to make sure he's applied a sufficient amount before stopping and stepping back out of the way again. Crackshot's hand twitches a little bit again brefore going still, the operation going smoothly as the wirings were carefully pulled out and replaced, the rest no doubt to be thrown out or recycled. The circuits themselves are too delicate and unique to be so easily replaced, but hopefully with this treatment, they should self repair faster Ratchet opens the sterilized tray of components and microcomponents and readies his solder syringe to begin laying down new components to replace those lost. He peers into the cavity and starts patching the areas with less obstruction. His engine rumbles. Slowly the circuits started to look better. And indeed, the head-scan showed slightly more improved activity. Either that or the drip was running out. First Aid checks the drip.... still looks fine. Ratchet frowns. "Not going to run another push," he says, continuing to replace parts. He quickens his pace until he returns the last chip to its socket. After examining his work, he stands and pops his joints for a moment before re-laying the mesh and replacing the shielding. No signs of degradation anymore in the life signs. they remained strong now and steady. Ratchet replaces the faceplate and helm, making sure to secure all the bolts tightly. He looks at the energon drip and grunts. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs